zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frycook What Came from All That Space
" " is the 6th episode of the second season of'' Invader Zim. It first premiered on December 27, 2003 in Australia. It aired in the United States on August 19, 2006. It is also the 26th episode overall. Summary While in Skool, Dib fails at an another attempt to prove to the class that Zim is an alien. Suddenly, a mysterious figure bursts through the ceiling, kidnaps Zim,and takes him into space. Dib attempts to reason this as proof to alien life, but his classmates only respond with laughter when Poonchy points out that bird excrement has landed on Dib's jacket. Meanwhile, Zim is brought aboard his captor's ship, who reveals himself as Sizz-Lorr, a Frylord who was in charge of taking care of Zim during his banishment on Foodcourtia. When Zim escaped to attend The Great Assigning, Sizz-Lorr was trapped alone in his restaurant, Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster, for twenty years during The Foodening. After it ended, the frylord vowed revenge on Zim. Zim contacts GIR and orders him to call the Tallest; instead, he randomly runs outside with a monkey-shaped kite. Now that Sizz-Lorr has Zim in his greasy clutches again, he puts Zim back to work at Shloogorgh's, which is equipped with a special security system that will make Zim explode if he leaves the building, and makes him do all sorts of horrible and demeaning tasks. Meanwhile, GIR is at the house alone and visited by Dib, who asks where Zim had gone for three days. GIR remembers that Zim told him to call the Tallest, and does so while Dib watches. After being ordered to entertain the customers in a suit filled with hot grease, Zim meets Eric the Blob. As they talk, Zim directs Eric's attention to the security system at the front door: the Blob identifies it as a Vortian 'Splodey System, and casually recalls that he had once worked on installing them until they were discontinued because of their one flaw: they won't recognize escaping prisoners if they "surround themselves with enough thickness" - the prisoners escaped by hiding in garbage cans. After a brief moment of silence, this eventually gives Zim an idea. The next day, Eric comes in the restaurant as he does every day. But when he orders, Zim hides himself in Eric's food. When Eric eats it, Zim goes into his stomach along with it. Zim escapes from Schloogorgh's because Eric's body is thick enough to hide Zim from the security system. Unfortunately, Sizz-Lorr realizes his escape the second he makes it out the door. A long chase ensues, but Zim gets away in a Snacky Cabs taxi just as the next Foodening begins, leaving Sizz-Lorr stuck on Foodcourtia again. "For no apparent reason", however, the taxi explodes and crash lands into the front yard of Zim's house. Two human neighbors witness this, but nonetheless accept Zim's claim that it's normal. As everything returns to normal, Zim finds Dib and GIR dancing in front of the Tallest in his house. As Zim chases Dib through his house, the Tallest nonchalantly turn off the screen. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Sizz-Lorr's name is a reference to the restaurant chain Sizzler. *The character of Gashloog was most likely named after Gashloog from Nickelodeon's show ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Trivia of Doom *This marks the first and only time in the series in which Dib came into contact with the Tallest. As shown in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom", the part where Dib met the Tallest during the invasion of the future was not true, as most of the parts in that episode never happen. * On the floating screens that depict a "Wanted" poster of Zim, there is holographic writing to the right that says "ZIM IS DUMB". * This is the last time a Control Brain makes an appearance. The only other time was in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl". Had the series continued, it's possible that more could have appeared. * This episode has a slight difference in animation than the all of the others. It can be assumed that the crew had hired a new animation team. * Unexpectedly, when it aired in the US in 2006, this was the last episode of the series before Nickelodeon ended it for good. **Also, this episode aired years earlier in other countries such as Australia which first aired it on 2003. * GIR creates a kite in this episode that resembles the green monkey picture in Zim's living room. * In the transition between the end of Dib's class presentation and Zim being abducted by Sizz-Lorr, you can see a tear in Dib's eye. This is the only time in the series Dib is known to cry. *When the episode first aired, it was erroneously listed as "Frycook of Doom". *Zim claimed that Eric the Blob takes several hours to order food. However, another scene that happened afterwards has Eric taking only a few seconds to order. Then again, Zim was probably exaggerating. *In the DVD commentaries, Jhonen notes that the Irken symbol on Sizz-Lorr's shoulder pads and on the floor of his ship was an error. He should have had the standard two-eyed symbol. The one-eyed symbol is for invaders and Sizz-Lorr is not an invader. *This episode is listed as "The Frycook/What Came From All That Space" on Amazon Video, as if the authors of the description thought that the episode consisted of two segments called "The Frycook" and "What Came From All That Space." Things You Might Have Missed * Ms. Bitters is seen in the back of the classroom, surprisingly she is stationary during Dib's presentation. *In the beginning of the episode during Zim's flashback, when Sizz-Lorr enters to find Zim gone, his eyes momentarily flash red instead of purple. This may either be simply to emphasize his imposing atmosphere or an allusion to ocular implants. *Most of the members of The Resisty from the episode entitled "Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars" can be seen in the restaurant in Foodcourtia. *A Planet Jacker can also be seen in the restaurant. *Zim actually apologizes in this episode, when he's trying to get a taxi and he accidentally makes one crash and explode. *When Zim is trying to get a cab, Tallest Red can be seen in the background. However, it is impossible for him to be there, as Tallest Red was on the Massive, watching GIR and Dib's transmission. Additionally, he is standing amongst members of the Resisty, such as Ixane and others. *After Zim comes back to Earth, Licka sees Zim out of disguise and seems to sympathize with him; in the same scene, Licka sprays Zim with water from her garden hose and he doesn't steam up. He could, however, be wearing paste armor. *Some aliens from the episode "Hobo 13" can be seen in this episode. *When Sizz-Lorr falls into a huge crowd, a split second before that, you can see a ship that looks like the flying Skoolbus from "A Room with a Moose". *A Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial is playing when Zim finds Dib in his house. *Bloody GIR is seen on a ship in one of Zim's flashbacks. *Many characters from previous episodes appear as background characters in this episode. *When Zim steals the Snacky Cab and collides with some packages, one of them is meant to be delivered to Earth, suggesting that thanks to Zim other races found out about the planet or that Zim himself ironically gets his food from Foodcourtia, this may also explain how Sizz-Lorr could locate Zim in the first place. *When Sizz-Lorr is defeated and lands on the crowd entering the restaurant, if you notice one can see an Irken with purple skin. Cuts & Changes *The original title of this episode was Frycook from Beyond the Stars, but it was more than likely changed because it was similar to another episode's title, "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars". Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Zim escaped with the taxi, if one looks in the right corner, the animation crew forgot to draw a part of the spaceship, and stars can be seen beyond. *After Tallest Red says "You blew up all the other Invaders!" in the next scene, when it goes back to Zim, his eyes and uniform are red, not ruby. *At the very beginning there is graffiti that says "Dibs stupid" on a box/podium. Later it says "Dib's stopid." * In previous episodes, Zim uses the giant picture of a green monkey as a two-way video communication screen, but when Dib talks to the Tallest, you can see the picture in the background. This error is corrected when Zim gets back from Foodcourtia. *After Dib says "Excuse me? Alien scum? Give me your planet's coordinates!", the Tallests' locations are switched. This mistake also happened at the end of the episode after GIR and Dib were dancing, although they could have switched at any time between the last time we saw them. *It didn't take six months for Zim to get back to Earth when returning from Foodcourtia, even though Foodcourtia is farther away from Earth. It is possible that the taxi was faster than the Voot Runner, but seeing that vehicle as a war vehicle and the taxi as public transportation, this is unlikely. However, it is rumored that Zim made the Voot runner himself, or it is an outdated model of spacecraft, so this scenario does kind of make sense. **This is also the same problem when they are heading towards Foodcourtia. It didn't take 6 months for them to reach Foodcourtia either, but that is with a different spaceship. *When Pigboy flies out the window, the class appears to be several stories above ground, although the Skool is a two-story building. See also *The Frycook What Came from All That Space Screenshots *The Frycook What Came from All That Space (Transcript) Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry01.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry02.jpg‎‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry03.jpg File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry04.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry05.jpg‎ File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry06.jpg‎ References es:El cocinero que vino de todo el espacio Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Screenshots Category:Multipart Stories